


Harry Fell Thru The Veil And Was Spit Out

by EdTheBeast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, Marriage Contracts, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: In the D.O.M. battle Harry lunged after Sirius and went thru. Everyone saw this, elation was starting on the DEs side and shock, dismay, and terror on the other side. When the unexpected happened, three bodies flew out of the veil.
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Lisa Turpin, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Sally-Anne Perks/Harry Potter, Sirius Black (female)/Harry Potter, Sue Li/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	1. Thrown Out And Into Another Time Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is to be a Pokemon/Harry Potter Crossover. Mainly an AU Harry. Sorry was getting tired. There can/will be others.

In the D.O.M. battle Harry lunged after Sirius and went thru the veil. Everyone saw this, elation was starting on the DEs side and shock, dismay, and terror on the other side. When the unexpected happened, three bodies flew out of the veil. That was the main Universe and Timeline. Our story is in the other Universe and Timeline.

When Sirius went thru he was offered a choice, go on to the after life, or go back as a girl, bound to Harry in ways she would have to learn. Sirius became Sircy. Harry was standing on a desolate world. There was a humanoid naked woman standing there. He turned bright red as he had only kissed, snogged, and touched a few through the cloths of five girls.

'I am the last of my kind, our universe is dying. I give you a choice.  
One: you can go back as you are, with that piece of Riddle and your mother fighting in your scar. Harry was touching his scar; "Mum, Riddle"....  
Two: Send you and the other back, with nothing of you changed.  
Or Three: Free your women, get rid of Riddle in your scar, help you in your world, by sending her and the other, with you; but you must help me.'

"What do you need." 'My race made a mistake, we destroyed our creators, thinking that we would be able to guide things better. We were wrong, the twos ending up destroying everything. I am the last; holding this space open, wishing for a master that could help.'

"I'm not a master, I do not keep slaves. Hermione would kill me." 'Yet I can sense you have two, a Dobby and a Winky. I will bond with you and Dobby.' Harry was not sure, but to have mum and Sirius alive, and bonding is a house elf thing. "If I say yes you will not allow what happened here to happen anywhere." 'I will only assist you. I will give Dobby more power, but we will be more under your control than any other House elf ever.' "OK, I agree!"

'Thank you master, your third ball is forming between and hidden. I have combined your sperm with protections and more power. The third will enforce your wants, needs, and will.' "Whaat!!!!!" He is a baby in a crib. Mum is begging for his life. Riddle starts to AK his mum again. When a flash of magic, separates his head. A strange female is behind the falling body.

The woman says: "Lils, Harry your both OK." Mum picks me up and I instinctively start to suck on her nipple. "Who are you?" "Woah Lils, not recognising me, you must be in shock!" Mum accios her wand and says. "I appreciate your help, but Sirius should be here soon." That was when Riddles spirit started to flee and another part headed for us.

She then cast a spell, spearing the one headed for us, it screamed and dissolved. "Only six more pieces and he is permanently gone. What are you talking about Lily, I'm here now." "You are not Sirius; yelled mum." I shook my head yes also, that was not my Godfather Padfoot. "OK Lils I will prove it. The woman changed into Padfoot, but I could see no male part. It started to lick then changed back. "I forgot, when I went thru, to come back, I had to be a girl."

"Listen carefully Lily, I am Sirius Orion Black. I was stuck in Azkaban after I went after Peter, I escaped when Harry was in third year. Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament, Riddle got his body back. Harry was tricked into the D.O.M. and I fell thru the Veil. I was offered a chance to come back, but be bound to Harry. I was told I would have to find out, how the bond would work. I can tell I'm feeling more like girl, all the time. I... seem to still like girls, but something is telling me it will only happen, when Harry allows.

I took my mouth off the nipple, mum moaned, like Susan had, when I touched hers thru her blouse. "Padfoot, tell me what was happening when Sirius went thru, before me."  
Mum almost dropped me, putting me back in the crib. Padfoot was open mouthed. "Harry you went thru the veil too." ... "I was battling Bella and bragging, like I should not have." "OK... It's OK. I made a deal to save mum, as her soul and that part you speared were locked up battling in my scar. I did not and still do not understand all of the bargain, as you are a girl now, but I saved mum and you destroyed part of him. Though I wonder, besides the Diary, that Ginny Weasley had, my scar, his main part, how many pieces is his soul. It did not look good, like it was torn many times.

Mum staggered to the chair as we talked. She looked at me, milk still leaking from her other nipple. She said, you both went through the Veil of Death. You both came back in time. Tears came to her eyes. "Harry you made a deal with who, to save me and someone else, as Sircy already made one... I'm starting to remember you as a girl also, Sirius."

"Who is, ahhh, Arcturus Phineas Black is not like Orion Arcturus Black and Walburga Irma Black or Cygnus Pollux Black (uncle) and Druella Robyn Black (Aunt). I see two different birth dates, the one where Dorea is younger changing, so the Harry is in line to be Lord Black. Who did you deal with, Harry?"

"I'm honestly not sure... At that point saving you and Sirius... Why am I not having different thoughts, like you two?" "Hello master, you are not, because you made the deal with me; as far as Sirius/Sircy, he/she made the deal with the being you know as Death.


	2. Note:I have six stories that I will definitely try to finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note:I have six stories that I will definitely try to finish, but most will be a once in a blue moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of on vacation: Have another chapter that needs editing and expanding.

Note:I have six stories that I will definitely try to finish, but most will be a once in a blue moon. If anyone has an idea of where they would like this story to go. Give me a comment. Not saying I will, but actually wish I had not so many stories, or ideas.


End file.
